This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices having dummy pixel rows.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
The image pixels each contain a photodiode for generating charge in response to image light and a corresponding charge storage region. The image pixels may be configured to have a wide range of functionalities including light-flickering mitigation (LFM), charge overflow, and high dynamic range (HDR). However, in various modes of operation, the image pixels may be subject to undesirable image artifacts because of signal coupling during pixel image readout.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved image sensors.